1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication systems and methods, and more specifically, to dynamic frequency selection in wireless devices.
2. Related Art
Increasingly, wireless applications are being deployed in bands that are used by other applications. For example, wireless local area networks (WLANs) are being deployed in frequency bands that are used by radar applications. In addition, increasingly, automobiles have radar based navigation and collision avoidance systems that may operate in the same spectrum as other radar applications. To prevent interference with existing radar applications, regulatory agencies are requiring WLAN devices to incorporate a dynamic frequency selection (DFS) feature. The DFS feature requires a WLAN device to scan a channel for at least a certain amount of time, prior to commencing operation on the channel. The required scan time is problematic for applications, such as voice over IP and video that require real-time service. In particular, voice over IP and video applications suffer with poor quality of service when the WLAN device cannot respond in real time to a request for service. Similarly, in automobile related applications, an automobile radar may not be able to deliver the expected quality of service, if the automobile radar has to scan a channel for a certain amount of time prior to commencing operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for improved dynamic frequency selection in wireless devices.